How to loose a Smile
by pixi-ice
Summary: Bueno, Naruto contra Zetsu y Madara, una batalla historica... ¿no? Pero Madara se arrepiente, y un montón de recuerdos invaden su memoria ¿por qué? MADAZETSU Yaoi MadaraxZetsu


**disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei, me aburrre escribir disclaimer... me preguntó por qué serán necesarios...

**PROYECTO Madazetsu FTW**

**Si te has leido alguno de mis fics ya sabrás de que va la historia XD del proyecto ese XD**

Esta basado en una serie gracias a la cual escribo fics y veo anime.

Torchwood, que basicamente copié... el dialogo jajaja XD (ya he usado esta serie en _REVIVIENDO A LOS AKATSUKIS_)

**COMO Torchwood influyó en mi vida:**

-me gustaron las parejas gays con esta serie.

-me obsesione con jackxIanto y me descuvrí fanfictio . net Yeah!

-en fanfiction . net descubrí Queer As Folk que iba de gays XD y me la vi.

-cuando me vi Queer As Folk, ponía que la pareja principal estaba basada en Gravitation y yo "¿que cojones es eso?" XD

-me vi gravitation.

-empecé a ver más series como gravitation. (anime Yaoi)

-Luego anime en general... (Shonen sobre todo AYE!)

-!TARAN! !AQUI ESTOY!

Y todo esto por estar aburrida en verano a las 3 de la mañana a ver que ponian por la tele y pone TORCHWOOD y yo QUE COJONE ES ESO?

**How to loose a smile**

**Autora(Anne XD yo)**:He aquí como son las cosas, naruto es bueno, Akatsuki son los malos, cuando muere un Akatsuki la gente lo celebra, cuando muere un protagonista de Naruto, bueno, la gente llora, ¿por qué tiene que ser Naruto el bueno? A lo mejor si lo miras desde el otro lado, no es más que un asesino más.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-eres<strong>__ muy inocente niño… esto es una guerra, daremos nuestra vida en la batalla-dijo Madara situado al lado de Zetsu._

_-pues que comience-dijo Naruto_

* * *

><p><strong>-Z<strong>…Zetsu-dijo Madara con voz temblorosa.

-Madara…

-mierda, ¿por qué te has puesto delante?-dijo Madara con voz ronca

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Madara<strong>__ sabes que daría mi vida por ti…-dijo Zetsu-pero a veces me dan ganas de pegarte una torta…-dijo en broma._

_Madara rió abrazándole._

_-¿a si?-rió el Uchiha._

_Zetsu le miró, con fingido enfado._

_Madara sonrió y le besó._

_-¿Y qué te impide pegarme?_

_-que siempre te atravieso-dijo _

_Madara dejó que una amplia carcajada se escapara de su control._

* * *

><p><strong>-no<strong> te iba a dejar morir…-dijo Zetsu cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

Madara a su espalda se puso de rodillas y cogió el cuerpo del otro, poniéndolo en su regazo, mientras sujetaba su cabeza con sus manos.

-Madara…

-Zetsu… iremos rápido y te curaré, y te…

-demasiado tarde… dañó órganos vitales…-dijo Zetsu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zets<strong>__u le sonrió felizmente._

_-¿Qué hay contigo hoy?-preguntó Madara suspirando al ver al chico alegre correr por el campo._

_-¡Nada! Simplemente se siente tan bien, a veces estar vivo-dijo corriendo a través del bosque._

_Madara sonrió y negó con la cabeza antes de correr tras él._

_Pero quien le iba a decir al pobre Zetsu que eso le iba a conducir a acabar desnudo con Madara encima de él._

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto<strong> miraba la escena confuso.

-dijisteis que daríais la vida.

-¡Pues lo retiro! ¡Lo retiro todo! ¡Pero no le mates a él!-dijo Madara

Madara movió una mano temblorosa y sin guantes hasta la mejilla de Zetsu pasando un dedo pulgar por ella, acariciándola y quitándole las lagrimas.

-Es todo culpa mía….-dijo Madara

Los ojos de Uchiha se volvieron acuosos tras la máscara.

-no es verdad…-dijo Zetsu con una triste sonrisa, aceptando su muerte.

Zetsu en el campo de batalla, medio muerto sobre el regazo del otro, con alguna que otra lágrima resbalando por su rostro.

-Te quiero…-dijo Zetsu mirándole a los ojos al Uchiha.

-no lo hagas…-dijo el moreno negando con la cabeza.

Zetsu cerró los ojos y su cabeza calló hacia atrás, casi dándose contra el suelo si Madara no la sujetara.

-¡Zetsu! ¡Zetsu!-dijo agitando con suavidad su cabeza para que despertara-Zetsu, quédate conmigo, Zetsu quédate conmigo ¡Por favor!-dijo Madara gruñendo.

Zetsu abrió los ojos de nuevo.

-quédate conmigo… quédate conmigo…-susurró Madara

Zetsu quería hablar pero apenas podía respirar bien.

-Estuvo… bien… ¿no?-dijo ahogado por la lagrimas el bicolor.

-si-sonrió triste Madara a través de la máscara.

Su pulgar acariciando la mejilla del de pelo verde.

-No me olvides…-dijo Zetsu en un susurro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-¿pero<strong>__ cuántos años tienes, maldito Uchiha?-preguntó Zetsu asombrado._

_-ves porque te digo que lo nuestro está mal..._

_-eso no es cierto-dijo Zetsu con un tono conciliador poniendo una mano sobre la del Uchiha._

_Madara suspiró al ver la sonrisa del de pelo verde._

_-comparado con migo eres un niño… Zuzu…-dijo Madara triste mirando a los ojos al otro._

_-¡Comparado contigo soy un espermatozoide!-exclamó Zetsu en tono de burla._

_Madara apartó su mano de la de Zetsu enfadado, cruzándose de brazos._

_-pues más a mi favor…_

_-no te enfades…-dijo Zetsu abrazándose a él-me da igual los años que tengas._

_-a mi no…-dijo Madara_

_-¿Qué está en la crisis de los 108?_

_-Ahora sí que te la cargaste mocoso-dijo Madara tumbándole sobre la cama mientras le besaba y Zetsu reía nervioso._

* * *

><p><strong>Madara<strong> negó con la cabeza.

-no…-dijo tratando de mantener firme su voz-no podría…-dijo el Uchiha.

-Dentro de unos años… no….-dijo Zetsu respirando hondo-no te acordarás de mi.

_-Pues, si tanto te interesa, tuve una novia…-dijo Madara._

_-¡¿Qué?-exclamó Zetsu sentado en la mesa del despacho de Madara mientras este trataba de trabajar-¿Tu una novia?_

_-¡oye! ¿Y por qué no?-preguntó Madara haciéndose el ofendido._

_-No se… siempre has sido muy frio, obsesionado con el poder… y das miedo._

_Madara elevó una ceja tras la máscara._

_-y sin embargo aquí estas…-dijo el Uchiha suspirando._

_Zetsu sonrió feliz._

_-y sin embargo aquí estoy…_

* * *

><p><strong>Se vio como<strong> una lágrima caía desde el borde de su máscara.

-No te olvidaré-dijo serio el moreno-te lo prometo-dijo abrazándolo más cerca.

Zetsu de nuevo dejó su cabeza como un peso muerto caer hacia atrás.

Madara quedó con la boca entre abierta un rato.

-Zetsu… Zetsu-dijo elevando las cejas-No te vayas…-rogó-No me dejes por favor-suplicó haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras-por favor no me dejes… no…

Madara apretó los puños con rabia.

Mirando la imagen de Zetsu muerto.

Nunca volvería a ver esa sonrisa, nunca volvería a oír su voz, nunca más…

El moreno elevó la vita mirando a Naruto, mientras temblaba de rabia.

El rubio le miró con tristeza, sin saber muy bien, si había estado equivocado todo este tiempo…

Madara miró de nuevo a Zetsu y levantó su máscara besando los dulces labios de Zetsu por una última vez.

"Aun no están fríos" pensó el Uchiha.

**CONTINUARA?... THE END?**?


End file.
